


Always A Surprise

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Mag7 Summer Swagbag Challenge [15]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Sam sets up what he thinks is an easy puzzle. His group will be sure to prove him wrong.-“That would be the twenty second time,” Emma reported, her notebook filled with tally charts — all carefully organised and meticulously maintained in sharp contrast to the explosion of clothes in her drawers, spilling out into Matthew’s and Sam’s in equal measure.“That the twenty second time,” Sam continued, flashing a quick grin at Emma in thanks, “will be the charm.”
Relationships: Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks, Sam Chisolm/Emma Cullen/Matthew Cullen
Series: Mag7 Summer Swagbag Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Mag7 Summer Swagbag Challenge





	Always A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Mag7 Summer Swagbag July Sentence prompt: “Beyond expectation, beyond hope, beyond reason…”  
> (I just love this DnD AU so much ^^)

“I want to run at the door again.”

Sam propped his chin on his hand — feeling the rasp against his palm and imagining, for a moment, that he would have a beard as thick as Jack’s by the time this session ended — and stared at Red, eyebrow raised.

“So,” Sam cracked his knuckles, ignoring the scowl Alejandro sent his way as he recoiled, “you have ran at the door twice, Joshua has ran at it four times as has Goodnight; Alejandro, Jack and Teddy tried once, Billy’s tried twice—”

“Three times,” interjected Goodnight, grin only widening as Billy’s gaze rose from their clustered group of miniatures to stare solidly at the other man. 

“Three times,” Sam continued as Goodnight kissed Billy’s nose, grin only widening as the other man ducked his head, cheeks a faint pink. “Emma has tried five times. But you think this time the—”

Sam glanced off to the left, Emma catching his eye with a tired grin, casting her eyes skyward in frustration but unable to keep from smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

“That would be the twenty second time,” Emma reported, her notebook filled with tally charts — all carefully organised and meticulously maintained in sharp contrast to the explosion of clothes in her drawers, spilling out into Matthew’s and Sam’s in equal measure.

“That the twenty second time,” Sam continued, flashing a quick grin at Emma in thanks, “will be the charm.”

Red tucked his feet beneath him — socks with rainbow dice splashed across a steel grey background pulled up to beneath his knees — and rose up to meet Sam’s gaze.

“Yes.”

Sam sighed, sitting back in his chair. “Give me an athletics roll.”

“We have to be missing something,” Billy grumbled, plucking the cookie from Goodnight’s hand, the other’s mouth snapping closed with a determined click. 

“I’m definitely missing something,” Goodnight muttered. 

Billy bit off half the cookie, and passed it back, tapping it briefly against Goodnight’s fingers as he did so. “Aegi.”

“Enfant.”

“Twenty-two?” Red asked, nudging his character sheet and dice towards Jack. The older man glanced over and nodded, grinning at Red who beamed back, attention snapping back to Sam.

“You run towards the door and, with a now familiar crackle of lightning, the glyph activates and you are blasted back across the room.”

“Eighteen to catch him,” Jack reported, nudging his glasses back up his nose.

“I got a —” Alejandro bit back a curse as the dice bounced off the edge of the table, diving down after it, “—A sixteen without my modifiers to hold up a sign that has a big eight on it.”

“A round of applause is a free action, right?” Joshua cackled, raising his beer bottle in a salute.

“Can you describe the room again, Sam?” Jack asked, tilting his head to one side with a sigh. 

Teddy sat up, taking another sip of his coffee, scrabbling for his pen to make another set of notes in neat boxy script.

Matthew quietly slipped into the room, door creaking shut as he kicked it closed behind him. 

“If anyone wants any more food, speak now or hold your peace,”

Sam glanced around the table, raising an eyebrow at Joshua and Alejandro when they both gazed wistfully at the final cookie lying on the crumb covered plate.

“We’re fine!” they chimed in unison as Sam’s eyebrow creeped higher, a warning in that slight movement. Hands were raised — one clenched in a fist hovering above a flat palm — and rock, paper, scissors commenced.

“Should we start doing that for our arguments, cher?” Goodnight muttered to Billy, before calling to Matthew, “We’re good, thank you le bien-aimé.”

“My husband, Goodnight,” Emma laughed, passing a plate into Matthew’s waiting hands and turning her face upwards for a kiss.

“Can’t fault a man for trying,” Goodnight shrugged, blindly reaching out to intertwine his fingers with Billy’s. 

“You know I’d win at that,” Billy jerked his chin towards Joshua and Alejandro — their hands almost a blur punctuated with groans of disappointment as they showed matching choices again and again. Red sighed, snapping out his hand like a viper, and picked up the cookie with the edges of his fingers, quickly passing it to Teddy. 

He met Alejandro and Joshua’s gaze with a flat stare, deliberately drumming his fingers against the edge of the table.

“The room,” Sam muttered, running his pencil down his notes, tapping it against the paper before he began to read.

“The room is bare save for a small fountain set into the wall, and the door you have been throwing yourselves against for the past half an hour.”

“You’re still in the room?” Matthew asked, gaze passing round the group. “And no-one has figured it out yet?”

“And you have?” Joshua shot back, crossing his arms and pouting in a manner reminiscent of a child gearing up to throw a tantrum.

“You look like you’re about to have a tantrum,” Teddy pointed out, grin only widening as Joshua turned towards him with a scowl.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Matthew asked Sam, placing the plates on the sideboard and moving to sit next to him. Sam stretched out an arm and pulled him onto his lap, resting his head in the crook of Matthew’s neck, the other man squirming as he sighed.

“Apparently not.”

“What is it?” Emma asked, head snapped around to focus on Matthew, hand frozen in the act of reaching for her dice.

“No outside help,” Jack scolded, a frown creasing his face into disapproval.

“You frequently ask for your God’s help,” Red pointed out, tongue clenched between his teeth as he began to stack his dice into a tower, Teddy wordlessly passing him his own set to help Red complete his pattern.

“That is entirely different.”

“The only thing in that room, except for us, is the fountain.”

“We’ve done every possible check we can think of,” Emma sighed, propping her head on her hands, “Twice.”

“And it’s definitely just water in that fountain,” Billy asked, leaning forwards, gaze fixed on Sam.

“You got an idea?” Goodnight asked, grip tightening on Billy’s hand, leg beginning to bounce sending the miniatures rattling together.

“So this culture is terrified of necromancers, right? Red almost sparked a riot when he used his lich voice—”

“And I would do it again!”

“And we are hired to clear out ‘corrupted’ spiders that wound up being normal.”

“What’s your point?” Alejandro sighed, co-opting Joshua’s dice to build his own tower.

“Can I wash my hands and my face in the fountain?”

“You can,” Sam said, voice carefully neutral.

“And then run at the door,” Billy shifted on his seat, lifting his and Goodnight’s conjoined hands to press a kiss to the back, Goodnight’s expression turning soft instantly. 

Sam grinned, slow and wide, his gaze passing around the table and watching them squirm. Billy set his jaw, eyes growing cold even as his grip tightened on Goodnight’s hand. 

“You pass through.”

“Oh, come on!” Joshua howled, slamming his hands on the table and sending dice scattering everywhere.

“Sorry Matthew,” he continued sheepishly, chewing on his lip as Matthew tilted his head to one side.

“You’re going to pick them all up aren’t you?”

“Yes, Matthew.”

“Now.”


End file.
